My Personal Stalker
by Heart of a Music Box
Summary: It seems that James is having a slight problem with...a stalker? A greasy-haired Slytherin stalker? This can only get interesting...


"Pettigrew, if you are truly serious about the work you've done on this, I fear you may have some sort of mental impairment."

"But-but, Professor McGonagall, I…"

"So you are serious, then? Very well. Ten points from Gryffindor and you shall stay after class until you get this right."

James snickered into his sleeve. Peter again. Poor pathetic little Peter again. He didn't even look up to see what his friend had bumbled up. It happened so often he couldn't be persuaded by his mind to care.

A fluttering to his left caught his attention, and he saw a torn corner of parchment on the floor near his shoe. He checked quickly for his teacher's gaze, but she was still busy with a now-sweating Peter. James snickered a bit louder as he finally saw what Peter had done. A quilt-pattern pincushion with legs was scurrying all over his desk, fleeing from his wand and squealing loudly, stuck somewhere between the hedgehog it had previously been, and the pincushion he was supposed to turn it into.

Shaking his head, James opened the note, smiling when he recognized his best friend's handwriting.

'Prongs,

'Snivellus is eyeing you. Big time. Think he might be playing for the other team?

-Padfoot'

James raised an eyebrow, the smile left from his laughter falling. Snape was staring at him? Again?

James shrugged his shoulders, and turned abruptly. Sure enough, a Slytherin teenager with long black hair quickly ducked behind his textbook.

He rolled his eyes, catching the ebony ones of Sirius Black, A.K.A Padfoot, who was smirking. James glared back.

Class ended moments later, and James fled rather quickly, avoiding the accusatory eyes of Sirius. He turned a corner, finding himself in a deserted corridor. He decided to skip History of Magic today; no one would notice…well, Binns wouldn't notice. That was the important thing.

He walked for what felt like ten minutes, before stopping at a window. He hoisted himself up onto the out-jutting stone of a nearby pillar and stared out the window. The sun was starting to set a bit, so not only could he see the grounds but also the reflection of the corridor behind him.

That's how he saw Severus duck behind another pillar.

James froze; what was he doing here? He knew Snape had the same History of Magic class as him, and he also knew that Snape NEVER missed classes, if he could help it.

He shook off his confusion, and planted a smirk on his face.

"Well, if it isn't my own personal stalker."

"I am NOT your stalker."

Severus stepped out from behind the pillar, red in the face. James felt a grin begin to take over his face, as his libido began to spiral into overdrive.

"You have taken quite an interest in me. Why are you so interested?"

"I want to know what makes everyone like you."

"You truly want to know?"

"Of course!"

James smirked; "Alright, I'll show you."

He advanced at his stalker, pushing him against the very pillar he'd been hiding behind. He grabbed his wrists, holding them above his head.

"The truth, my dear Snivellus, is quite simple," he whispered into Severus' ear, "everyone likes me for the things I can do."

In complete and utter truth, James Potter was a sex fiend. With either boy or girl, it didn't matter to him. All that mattered to him was that he got some, and he got some good.

"Let's see how good you are."

He slid his knee upward, spreading the Slytherin's legs wider, nudging the sensitive place in between them. Severus groaned involuntarily, and squirmed violently.

"I swear to whatever God is up there, Potter, if you don't let me go…!"

James' eyes widened. A grin spread across his face again. He leaned in closer. So close, in fact, that Severus could see the saliva glimmering on his lips.

"What'll you do to me? Hm?" the seeker's breath ghosted onto Severus' lips, making him shudder. James' moved closer still.

And that was how Severus' first kiss was stolen by his archenemy.

All too soon, and much too late, James pulled away.

"That was just the tip of the iceberg, my good Slytherin," James smirked, "if you want the real deal, I suggest you meet me by the lake tonight at eleven."

"L-l-like Hell I will, Potter!" Severus shouted at him, stuttering.

James just shrugged, grinned, and walked off. He knew Severus would come anyway.

"After all, stalkers never resist a chance to get their targets alone."

Severus' eyes were glued to James' back as he walked off, sending vibes of pure loathing down the corridor after him.

"Bloody damn…I'm really going to meet him then, aren't I?"


End file.
